Slimes (Dragon Quest)
Slimes (スライム, Slime in Japanese) are the most recurrent and notorious enemies in the Dragon Quest series of role-playing video games, appearing in all of the main games and spin-offs. They are, not surprisingly, the mascots of the franchise. Varieties Slimes come in different colors, shapes and even places in hierarchy. The common and most representative Slime is blue and shaped like a gumdrop. Other notable slimes include She-Slimes, which are red and are also a tad stronger: Bubble slimes, which are green, bubbly and have a melted complexion; and King slimes, large and stronger blue slimes with a crown on top. There are other less common varieties like the Mottled Slimes, which appear in the Dream World; the Sea Slimes, that can be found when navigating oceans; and Dark Slimes, that make their residence in the Dark World. Usually, the regular blue Slimes are usually among the weakest enemies, albeit to Goombas from Super Mario Bros. or Metalls in Megaman games, but there are stronger types of slimes that make formidable foes and even bosses, such as the Shogum. Fusions Slime Stacks and King Slimes are formed when three or eight slimes, respectively, merge together. The monster called Canzar is the largest Slime so far, rivaling the Liquid Metal King Slime and the Metal Star Slime. Metal slimes There is a certain kind of slime, the Metal Slimes and all of their varieties (except for Metal Slime Knight), that are known for the massive amount of experience they give out when defeated; but their defense and evasion parameters are ridiculously high AND they tend to run away very easily, they make up for this by having really low HP. The stronger the metal slime family member is, the more experience it gives out. Experienced players are on the lookout for these and use attacks like Parallax to finish them in one hit. Slimes with an analogical feature are Gem slimes and Gem jamborees, instead of large amounts of experience, they give out large amounts of gold. A giant Liquid Metal King Slime appears in Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2. It is a three-space monster that floats. "Goo" slimes Finally, there are slimes who are good-natured and act as non-playable characters, party members, and even protagonists of their own games (namely the Slime Morimori / Dragon Quest Heroes Rocket Slime series). When this is the case, they normally fight their rivals, the evil Platypunks, which is another Dragon Quest monster species. Other Appearances ''Captain N: The Game Master'' Slimes appear as enemies in the episode "The Trojan Dragon". They look more menacing than in the games and attack by spitting acid. ''Mario Sports Mix'' A slime appears as a playable character, unlockable by either playing 28 matches for one sport or clear the Slime mission in the Flower Cup. It is under the Tricky class, with its highest stat being power, but suffers from weak speed and technique. Two alternative costumes can be unlocked for the slime, one based on the She-Slime and the Metal Slime. They can be unlocked by clearing their Star Cup missions, or alternatively by playing as the Slime 20 times for the She-Slime, or 40 times for the Metal Slime. ''Fortune Street'' A slime appears as a playable character in each of the Fortune Street party games. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Slimes appear in the background of the Yggdrasil's Altar stage, three appear during one of Hero's victory poses, Slime and Metal Slime earrings are present in Solo's (Main protagonist of Dragon Quest IV) costume and one is spawned during Hero's down taunt. None of them affect gameplay. Another slime appears as a primary grab type spirit, with its Spirit Battle being a stamina battle against five blue Kirbys, and then a giant Kirby. At level 99, it can be enhanced to become a King Slime, whose effect greatly increases the fighter's weight. A Liquid Metal Slime also appears as a support spirit, whose ability increases movement speed. Its Spirit Battle is a stamina battle against a metal Kirby equipped with super armor and a Franklin Badge. All fighters have increased movement speed and defense, but weakened attack power. Strategy on Metal Slimes A very common way to defeat them was to use Hatchet Man, as they have a half-chance to land a critical hit. Gallery slime.jpg|Offical Art of Slime from Dragon Quest VII SLIME - DW1,2,3,4 - NES.png|Slime,as it appear in the original NES Version. DQ Slime Original.png|Famicom art by Akira Toriyama C6d2352ac51b2fc1c3384208c8785d84.jpg|A Slime encounter the Hero/player in the original NES game. slime in nes.jpg|Japanese version (Slime Appear! Command?) Screenshot_2020-01-21-18-27-57-348.jpeg|Slimes in Dragon Quest XI Trivia *In the January 2010 issue of Nintendo Power, the editors listed the Slime among its Favorite Punching Bags, a list including Goombas and Octorocks. They wrote that "The Slimes are just so cute and friendly-looking, it's almost hard to slay them. But you know, a hero's gotta do what a hero's gotta do." *Slimes originally going to be the representation of Dragon Quest in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate due to their popularity, but was later changed to Hero due to their limited moveset. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Weaklings Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Charismatic Category:On & Off Category:Extravagant Category:Game Bosses Category:Rivals Category:Magic Category:Contradictory Category:Demon Category:Wealthy Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Golems Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Greedy Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Animals Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Mascots Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protagonists Category:Monarchs Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Category:Teams Category:Cowards Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Giant Category:Gamblers Category:Evil Creation Category:Redeemed Category:Mutated Category:Hostile Species